The Mating Frenzy
by buizelisgod
Summary: Urahara decides to piss Aizen off by sending his strongest and aggressive Espada into a crazed mating frenzy. Slight Sexualness...GrimmNel SzaCirrucci NnoiHarribel StarrkOC Ulquihime No flames plz
1. Prologue

The Mating Frenzy

Starrk, Grimmjow, Nnoitora, Ulquiorra and Syazel were walking back to Las Noches after traveling to the Human World for food. Starrk yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Suddenly, he collapsed taking Grimmjow and Nel's junk food with him. Grimmjow yelped in fear for his junk food and tried to get the Primera up. Upon contact with said Espada, Grimmjow too collapsed crushing Gin's chips and pocky under him. "Mah chips" Nnoitora cried realizing he was carrying their bosses' food not Grimmjow. Another one to the pile… Ulquiorra considered dragging them back and his plan failed as he too fell upon contact. Syazel growled and pondered leaving them until Starrk began to stir. The Primera rose and mumbled something before he stalked off. Syazel scratched his head and looked back dumbfounded. They had all rose and walked off. Syazel was dumbfounded but the mad scientist brushed it off and went to his lab. In the vast maze of Los Noches, a familiar stripped green hat wearing man was grinning before he went through his Garganta.


	2. Intro and Mention Of GrimmNel

Royal Possessing

"Grind! Pantera"

Grimmjow dropped on all fours and pressed his nose to the ground. Pantera was seeking out Gamuza. He was hunting for his mate. His eyes narrowed and he began sprinting. The halls of Las Noches became a blur to him. Finally, he came to his door. Dispelling his Reserrecion, Grimmjow all but tore the door off its hinges. Nel smiled warmly at him and went back to her chips that Starrk had so graciously left in front of her and Grimmjow's door. Grimmjow purred which to Nel sounded like she wasn't gonna be able to walk tomorrow or that Grimmjow wanted to spar. Nel scooted away from him not wanting either and backed against the bathroom door. Grimmjow pounced on the bed and curled his finger at her. Nel blushed and turned her head away. Grimmjow was on her before she could turn back. He licked her neck and grinned at the mark he left from before. Nel groaned in protest but Grimmjow was king and kings' get what they want. Zommari, who was in the next room writing haiku, wrinkled his face in disgust. "No Grimmjow wait!" Something fell and broke. "Aaah! Ooooh…" Zommari again wrinkled his face in disgust but then grinned evilly. He wrote down everything he heard and went to make a report to Lord Aizen. Aizen read it and immediately became concerned. All of his usually overaggressive and strong Espada were being hit with some sort of pheromone. Even Starrk who is normally lazy and would occasionally miss a meeting to give Kohona a tap or two was gone. "Alright Zommari… I want a full report on the following Espada males: Coyote Starrk, Nnoitora Gilga and Syazel Aporro Granz" Aizen said. Zommari nodded but wanted to throw up at the thought…


	3. Lab Tables and Thoughts

Dirty Lab Table

Syazel swished something around in a test tube before happily pouring it in a beaker. It exploded in his face and he laughed like a madman before reaching around for a towel. Cirucci came out of nowhere and dabbed at his face with a wet towel. Syazel grunted in thanks before returning to his experiment. Cirucci scoffed at him and watched him continue his experiment. Syazel sniffed the air and his amber eyes widened. He looked at Cirucci carefully and felt a strange heat as he stared all over her body. Cirucci scratched at her neck nervously and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Her cheeks flushed pink and she drummed her fingers on the table. Syazel put his hand on hers and the other on her cheek. Cirucci was turned to look up at him and swallowed difficultly. Syazel growled sexually and pinned her on the lab table inciting a soft moan from the female Privaron. Zommari was standing outside the door writing down everything and having a strong ending (wink wink). Aizen became more concerned for the mates as the percentage of mating went up. Espadas have much higher potency yet that could be beneficial. Espada babies raised with nothing but slaughter in mind except Kohona and Orihime of course. This required much more deliberation…


	4. Aftermath

Equal And Opposite

Aizen was truly disturbed. Ulquiorra and Orihime's interlude was kind of short involving Segunda Etapa, claws and a crapload of praises aimed angrily and sexually at him. Nnoitora and Halibel well let's say he posted it on Literotica and was paid for more. Kohona and Starrk started bumpy but got there eventually. Now came the more fun part! The little matter of no protection and two of the females were virgins before this. (I have no idea if it's possible for Espada to have the virgin thinger so since it's my story they don't) Aizen sighed and lit a match as the sound of retching and vomiting filled Las Noches. Except for Kohona who had a sucker in her mouth and was reading. Syazel couldn't research it since he was taking care of Cirucci. Nnoitora was too busy praying to Aizen-sama for a son. Finally Syazel cut the freaking cord attaching him to Cirucci and attempted to diagnose the illness. It was as Aizen feared yet silently wanted to happen. All the girls save Apacci, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, Loly and Menoly, were with child. God help you Aizen.


End file.
